


De la ridícula, aunque preocupante transformación que aquejó al heredero de la corona, y en la que el brujo de la corte, por una vez, no tuvo nada que ver.

by Iris (dragon_iris)



Series: Crónicas del brujo de la corte [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Transformaciones, brujo, llamaMiguel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_iris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: A los nueve años, Manuel no tenía cara para decirle a nadie que no fuera por ahí jugando con fuerzas que no podía ni entender. Aunque Miguel y Martín ya estaban grandecitos para saber que era mejor dejar un antiguo artefacto mágico allí donde lo encontraron.





	De la ridícula, aunque preocupante transformación que aquejó al heredero de la corona, y en la que el brujo de la corte, por una vez, no tuvo nada que ver.

_A los nueve años, Manuel no tenía cara para decirle a nadie que no fuera por ahí jugando con fuerzas que no podía ni entender. Aunque Miguel y Martín ya estaban grandecitos para saber que era mejor dejar un antiguo artefacto mágico allí donde lo encontraron._

Aquel día iba a ser uno más de la semana, completamente irrelevante, solo con sus clases de magia en la mañana y en la tarde. Estaba caminando por los jardines del castillo en dirección a sus clases de herbología con el galeno cuando la mata de pelos rubios que era Martín a sus once años llegó corriendo mientras agitaba los brazos como un loco.

Con la historia que le contó a continuación, bien habría pasado por un loco.

-Dices que _eso,_ es Miguel… _esa_ _llama_ -Respiró hondo y pestañeó un par de veces, pero no, seguían ahí- Miguel es _esa_ _llama…_

-¡Sí! ¡Te lo he dicho unas cinco veces! ¿Qué parte no entendés? -Martín parecía tener los ojos a punto de caerse de su cara por lo grande que los abría. En su cabeza el pelo se le elevaba en varias direcciones gracias a todas las veces que había pasado sus manos sobre él. Era la viva imagen de la desesperación.

-De acuerdo -Estiró la última sílaba para ganar un poco de tiempo. En verdad no creía estar de humor para manejar esto-… ¿Y cómo pasó? -No había entendido esa parte, con Martín desviándose una y otra vez de la historia y "Miguel" haciendo… como fuera que se llamara el sonido que hacen las llamas.

-¡Argh! -El rubio volvió a tomarse la cabeza, mientras la llama parecía querer regurgitarle algo sobre el rostro.

-Martín…

-¡Miguel tenía esta… cosa! -Comenzó a explicar, haciendo un arco con los dedos que se llevó frente a la cabeza- Como una corona, dijo que era una reliquia de la familia, "Un regalo de las brujas para sus antepasados". "¡Oh! ¿En serio Miguel? ¿Y qué hace?", le pregunto yo, porque, ¡Claro! Es bien fácil presumir de tener algo mágico en las manos, pero resultó que ni idea tenía, ¡Y ahí fue que comenzó a tocarla por todas partes! La giró, la sacudió, hasta que se la montó en la cabeza y… ¡Puff! -Terminó, señalando hacia la llama malhumorada que tenía al lado y cuya cabeza no pasaba la altura de Martín por más de dos centímetros. El animal, el supuesto príncipe, solo le mostró los dientes al rubio.

Manuel los miró por un momento con profunda irritación en los ojos, pero suspiró resignado. Miró la cabeza del animal y no vio corona ni nada.

-¿Y dónde está?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡La corona pues bestia! ¡No tiene nada esa llama en la cabeza! Así que, ¿Dónde está? Tengo que revisarla, para empezar… -Y quizá qué cosa tendría que hacerle al regalo de sus antepasadas para reconvertir a Miguel en el bruto que era. Ni de chiste le contaba al rey de todo esto.

-No hay corona… -Jadeó Martín luego de un tiempo de pasear su mirada nerviosamente entre Manuel y la llama.

-¿Cómo que no hay corona? -Estaba por comenzar a golpearle su cabeza rubia contra la tonta llama- Me acabas de decir…

-¡Se fundió en su cabeza o algo! ¡En cuanto se la puso desapareció! Tocó su pelo y empezó a brillar, la llama apareció y no había corona por ningún lado… ¡La busque! -Agregó en cuanto percibió los ojos entrecerrados con los que Manuel lo estaba mirando- Pero, sí, tiene que tenerla él por… por alguna parte -Los dos miraron a la llama que seguía mostrándoles los dientes. Lo único en su cabeza era una maraña de pelo negro que, peinada, podría parecer como las puntas de una corona o un arreglo de plumas. Pero fuera de eso, Miguel no tenía nada más que pelo por todo el cuerpo, y una mirada cabreada, que con los ojos que tenía ahora sí llegaba a asustar un poco al pequeño brujo.

-Muy bien… -Manuel se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se frotó la frente, viendo si podía recordar haber leído algún libro con un hechizo parecido- Debe ser parte del hechizo, aunque no la veamos seguramente tendremos que quitarle la corona para que pueda volver a… no ser una llama -La parte de la llama todavía no la superaba. Apartó los dedos de sus ojos y observó otra vez a los dos idiotas que tenía en frente, Martín seguía viéndose como un loco con sus ojos grandes y cabello despeinado, y Miguel se veía igual de desaliñado en su forma animalesca. Por los dioses que estaba feo el príncipe.

Soltó una carcajada que ni sintió venir, y después no pudo parar de reír pensando en la llama sentada a la mesa con la capa roja que a veces vestía Miguel. O escupiéndole a los dignatarios que vinieran a visitar el castillo como saludo.

-¡Manuel! ¡Esto es serio… no te rías! -Le gritó Martín, pero solo consiguió que el brujo se riera más fuerte, hasta que sus carcajadas parecían aullidos. El rubio tuvo que morderse la lengua para no terminar riéndose junto al moreno. No quería que Miguel lo mordiera o le escupiera en la cara por la falta de respeto hacia su situación.

-¡Ay, ay no puedo! -Manuel levantó la cara cuando Miguel le dio un silbido, pero siguió riendo en cuanto vio la cara del animal- ¡Ay, Miguel, nunca estuviste tan feo! -Miguel echó el cuello hacia atrás, viéndose completamente indignado en su cuerpo de llama.

-¡Uhm! ¡Manuel! -Martín tosió detrás de su mano, recomponiéndose y borrando la sonrisa de su cara- Ponte serio brujito, tenemos un problema entre manos…

-¡Cielos! Imagina la cara de las sirvientas en el castillo "¿Quiere más paja, su alteza?"… "¡Beerrhbgg!" -Apenas pudo pronunciar algo parecido a lo que les escuchaba chillar a las llamas en los corrales, y siguió riendo.

-Ah, sí -El rubio comenzaba a molestarse tanto como Miguel a su lado por la poca seriedad con la que el brujo estaba tomando el asunto. Puso ambas manos en su cintura para verse un poco más severo- Imaginá la cara del rey cuando sepa de esto, no va a estar muy contento con vos…

Eso calló inmediatamente al brujo. Se irguió lo más dignamente que pudo y reacomodó su túnica y uno que otro mechón de pelo que le había quedado revuelto sobre la cara.

-¿Y eso por qué? -Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la cabeza- Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto.

-Eso el rey no tiene cómo saberlo -Dijo el rubio muy convencido mientras le sonreía- Además, todos saben quién es el primer sospechoso para cada desastre mágico en el castillo.

Manuel abrió y cerró la boca, estupefacto por el atrevimiento de Martín, y un tanto sorprendido de que lo tuviera dentro de sí para hacerle eso. Finalmente arrugó las cejas y entrecerró los ojos.

-No te atreverías -Viendo la cara de Martín, oh, pues claro que sí- ¡Son mentiras! -Gritó, pateando el suelo.

-Sería nuestra palabra contra la de vos.

-¡Miguel ni siquiera puede hablar!

-Oh, pero puede asentir a lo que diga, ¿Verdad, alteza? -Para confirmarlo, la tonta llama sacudió el cuello de arriba abajo, y los dos quedaron mirando al moreno, satisfechos con ellos mismos.

Manuel gruñó, aunque poco le servía. Le mostró la lengua a Martín y pasó caminando en medio de los dos en dirección a su torre.

-Entonces más vale que vengan, ustedes dos, grandísimos tarados, voy a necesitar un asistente para buscar entre todos los libros de hechizos, y no podemos dejar a Miguel rondando solo por ahí, quizás encuentre un collar que lo deje convertido en ñandú, con lo astuto que es…

El príncipe-llama hizo un ruidito indignado con la garganta mientras caminaba detrás de él, Martín simplemente suspiró aliviado ahora que tenían asegurada la cooperación del brujo.

-Bien, no puede ser tan complicado, ¿Verdad? Es decir, fue un regalo de tu familia, deben tener el hechizo anotado por algún lado, ¿Cierto?... -El rubio iba llenando el silencio mientras caminaban hacia la torre, tirando las mangas de su camisa y lamiéndose los labios a cada tanto. Fue por eso que Manuel se dio cuenta que estaba un poco más preocupado con el asunto de lo que había pensado.

-Tranquilo Martín, no es nada nuevo… -Comenzó, tratando de calmar al mayor, porque de nada le servía un asistente tembloroso, o esa era la excusa que trataba de darse- Antes transformaba a Migue todo el tiempo, ya está acostumbrado, ¿Cierto, alteza? -La llama le respondió con un silbido y girando la cabeza hacia otro lado- ¿Ves? No está nada preocupado.

-Uhm… -Martín dejó de tirar de su ropa, pero en cambio se mordió los labios y volvió a mirar a Miguel un tanto nervioso. Manuel no supo qué más decirle para convencerlo de que todo iba a estar bien.

No tardaron en llegar frente a su torre, pero se toparon con un problema cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras en espiral, y es que de pronto sintieron un golpe seco seguido de un chillido a sus espaldas. Cuando dieron vuelta vieron a la llama tirada sobre los escalones, agitando las patas descontroladamente e intentando levantarse, aunque lo único que logro con eso fue deslizarse hasta el principio de las escaleras mientras gemía estrepitosamente.

-¡Ay, genial Miguel! ¡Ni las escaleras puedes subir en esta forma tan tonta! -Ni hablar que las llamas normales hasta montañas escalaban, Miguel era un completo desastre en cuatro patas. Entre los dos chicos lograron parar al agitado príncipe, que no dejaba de gritar en esa forma tan desconcertante que tenía su actual especie- ¡Shuss! ¡Cállate! ¡No queremos a todo el castillo aquí! ¡Shuuss!

Miguel siguió hablando, aunque ninguno estaba en condiciones de entenderle, mezclaba gritos y algo que sonaba como gárgaras en su rabieta, porque eso era lo que parecía, frustrado seguramente por no poder subir las escaleras y porque dejaron que se diera contra el suelo. Después de un minuto escuchándolo Manuel se cansó, además que Martín parecía cada vez más angustiado con cada chillido que daba Miguel, así que puso ambas manos alrededor de la boca del príncipe-llama y se la cerró.

-Miguel, córtala, ni siquiera sabemos lo que estás diciendo -La llama soltó aire por entre los labios y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, bueno, con el ojo que tenía para su lado.

-Puede que se haya roto algo, Manuel, ¿Qué tan duras son las llamas? -El rubio tenía las manos alzadas, como si estuviera listo para buscar entre la lana de la bestia por heridas.

-Fue un golpecito no más, está siendo un bebé… -Miguel comenzó a agitar el cuello para sacarse las manos del brujo del hocico, así que Manuel lo soltó antes de que terminara dándole un cabezazo. En cuanto estuvo libre le salpicó la cara con saliva al soplarle la lengua, pero al menos no fue un escupo de verdad.

-¡Iugh! ¡Miguel! -Se pasó las mangas de su túnica rápidamente sobre la cara y empezó a subir las escaleras- ¡Solo quédate aquí! Volveremos cuando tengamos algo -Pestañeó un par de veces a ver si todavía tenía saliva en las pestañas.

-¿Qué pasó con eso de no dejarlo solo? ¡Manu! -Martín miró espantado entre el príncipe y el brujo, los zapatos de Manuel ya desaparecían por la escalera de caracol.

-¡Puede escupirle a quien sea que se le acerque! ¡Ya muévete Martín! ¡Tenemos mucho que leer!

El rubio volvió a mirar al príncipe-llama, y este después de un tiempo resopló y ladeó la cabeza hacia las escaleras, dándole permiso para que se marchara. Los primeros pasos del rubio fueron inseguros, todavía mirando un poco preocupado a su amigo hechizado.

-Volveremos pronto, Miguel, tranquilo -Antes de irse, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la llama, después se giró y subió corriendo las escaleras, gritando para que Manuel no le cerrara la puerta.

La llama dio otro resoplido y miró el resto del pasillo, después de darle otro vistazo a las escaleras, avanzó hacia un costado y, lentamente para no chocarse las patas, se sentó a un lado de la puerta a esperar por noticias.

Luego de dos horas estaba listo para golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo. Asomó el hocico al inicio de las escaleras y llamó a Manuel como podía, lo que salió fue ese grito desesperante que su garganta hacía cada vez que estaba alterado. Soltó el aire y sacudió la cabeza, molesto. Estaba aburrido, le picaba la mitad del cuello y no tenía cómo llegar ahí y rascarse, además que comenzaba a sentir un poco de hambre, así que se despreocupó de Manu y Martín, y emprendió su camino a la cocina. _"Ya vendré a buscarlos después"_  Pensó el príncipe para sus adentros.

-¡¿Hay más?! -El rubio volvió a abrir sus ojos como platos, a punto de volver a agarrarse la cabeza cuando Manuel depositó otros siete, gruesos libros al lado del que ya tenía a medio leer- ¡¿En serio?!

-Pues sí, y si no hay nada en estos habrá que ir con el escribano para ver el resto de archivos mágicos.

-¡Estás de joda!

-Nop -Manuel también se sintió un poco nervioso al repasar todos los textos con la mirada, la verdad es que ni siquiera había abierto un par de ellos, pero esperaba que la solución al problema de Miguel estuviera dentro de alguno. No tenía muchas ganas de dar vuelta todos los libros en los archivos. Para el rubio debía ser peor, siendo que entendía la mitad de lo que estaba mirando en las páginas, ya lo había visto masajeando su cabeza mientras leía.

-Miguel va a quedarse como llama por siempre -Dijo Martín con la voz ahogada, y miró a Manuel con ojitos vidriosos antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza y tragar saliva. El brujo se congeló, de pie a su lado. Escuchando cómo la respiración del rubio se aceleraba.

-No, ay, Martín no... -Entendió por fin que el chico en verdad estaba aterrado con la situación, después de todo, además de tratarse del príncipe, heredero de la corona -cuyo título de por sí ya le ponía un peso enorme a cualquiera que quisiera tratar con él- se trataba de Miguel, que en verdad era muy amigo del rubio, si uno pensaba en todas las horas al día que los dos niños se llevaban jugando y tonteando juntos por el castillo. Para Manuel la situación no era tan diferente a las otras veces que había transformado a Miguel en otra cosa por accidente o para practicar, pero Martín no tenía ninguna experiencia similar- Martín, lo resolveré, no puede ser tan complicado, una de mis parientes debió hacer el hechizo, debe estar por ahí...

-¿Y qué pasa si no se revierte? ¿Si Migue se queda así? -El pobre chico ya estaba temblando, aún con las manos en la cabeza para no mirarlo.

Finalmente, el pequeño brujo acercó otra silla y se sentó a un lado de Martín. No era un experto en esto de consolar a alguien, pero podía improvisar, así que, lo más delicadamente que pudo le tomó las manos al rubio y logró que levantara la cara para mirarlo, sus ojos todavía se veían algo húmedos pero no había soltado lágrima alguna. Eso estaba bien, menos idea tenía para tratar con el llanto de otra gente. Iba a tener que consultarle al galeno por clases en ese ámbito.

-Mira, son muchos, pero no es tan malo, más opciones tenemos, y más probabilidad hay para que alguno funcione, ¿Está bien? Si fue un regalo de mis parientes y la realeza aún lo conserva quiere decir que no es nada peligroso, debió ser... -Se mordió el labio, pensando en las posibilidades, en lo que sería si lo hubiera hecho él- ¿Una broma?... una jugarreta de alguna de ellas, significa que tiene que poder revertirse o les habrían cortado la cabeza y esa cosa estaría enterrada o destruida, la solución debe estar por ahí -Alzó una ceja mirando al rubio, quien paseaba la mirada entre sus ojos y donde tenía sujetas sus manos- ¿No había ningún pergamino, o algo junto a la corona con instrucciones?

El rubio tragó saliva, miró nuevamente sus manos y abrió y cerró la boca, como si quisiera decir algo pero las palabras no le salían, finalmente sacudió la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Seguro? -Esta vez el rubio asintió enérgicamente, volvió a mirar sus manos juntas y un sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en su cara. Eso Manuel no lo notó, ahora miraba la mesa con un aire concentrado mientras hablaba consigo mismo en voz alta- Uhm, sí, no creó que hayan pensado que sería necesario, debe estar anotado en alguna parte, tal vez lo haya guardado el escribano... había unos libros con la historia de las brujas de mi familia, puede que esté ahí, como anécdota, quién sabe... Uhm, diablos, vamos a tener que ir a ver los archivos, ¡Ash!

Cuando regresó su atención al rubio, se dio cuenta que seguían con las manos tomadas, y que Martín lo estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa y una expresión un poco ida, y no sabía por qué.

Si le prestara un poco más de atención a esas cosas, se habría dado cuenta que esa expresión ida era la mirada bobalicona que los mozos le daban a algunas sirvientas, o que las doncellas colocaban cuando un caballero de su estima aparecía con una flor para ellas. Pero ya que Manuel era Manuel, no tenía idea, y solo se dio cuenta que había estado tomando de las manos al otro niño por un tiempo más que suficiente, así que las apartó y con un poco de vergüenza se aclaró la garganta.

-En fin, creo que será mejor ir con el escribano a preguntar por los archivos, y nos deshacemos de esa opción antes de leer todos los libros de hechizos del reino -Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, por tanto se perdió cómo Martín lo seguía con los mismos ojos de enamorado y abortaba un intento para volver a agarrarle las manos.

-¡Claro, claro! -El rubio sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y torpemente se levantó de la silla para seguirlo, golpeándose la pierna contra la mesa en su apuro.

El rubio bajó cojeando los escalones detrás del brujo, mientras Manuel seguía hablándole al viento, enumerando sus opciones.

-Solo espero que no nos vea mucha gente, en verdad que no quiero explicarle al rey en los problemas que se mete su hijo.

-Ah, concuerdo con eso...

Al terminar la escalera, Manuel continuó caminando con la vista fija al frente, y Martín lo seguía como un patito, pero no lo suficientemente distraído como para pasar por alto el mismo detalle que el brujo.

-¡Miguel, muévete! Vamos con el escribano a arreglar tus tonterías.

-¿M-Manu...? -El rubio miró por el pasillo, la piel erizándose nuevamente por el renovado pánico. Hasta fue a sacar la cabeza por las ventanas al lado izquierdo del pasillo, buscando la forma peluda de Miguel- ¡Manuel! ¡El príncipe no está!

El brujo dio dos pasos más antes de que su espalda se tensara, se giró rápidamente, observando el pasillo con más detalle, y terminó con las manos en la cabeza y tirando de su cabello.

-¡Argh, Miguel!

Martín siguió mirando el jardín, llegando a saltar por la ventana para ir a ver detrás de los arbustos cercanos mientras Manuel seguía removiéndose el pelo y masajeándose la cara- ¡Voy a dejar que trasquilen a ese tonto!

Pateó el piso un par de veces más, pero pronto respiró hondo y se peinó el cabello lo mejor que pudo antes de llamar a Martín para que siguiera mirando por el jardín mientras él registraba el pasillo y los cuartos cercanos.

-¡Nnee-eeeh! -Miguel estaba arrepintiéndose de no seguir las órdenes de Manuel.

-¡Vamos chiquito, métase adentro!

-¡Nnnee-ieeeh! -Quería volver a morderle las manos al mozo de cuadra que seguía arrinconándolo hacia la entrada del corral. Junto a otros dos sirvientes lo corretearon hacia el jardín, y luego hacia las cuadras y los graneros. Por lo que escuchó, su objetivo final era meterlo junto a las ovejas. Intentó decirles una y otra vez quién era, y que mejor lo dejaran llegar a la cocina si sabían lo que les convenía, pero solo salían chillidos y gritos de su boca. Así que ahora estaba contra los barrotes del corral de las ovejas y muy pronto compartiría espacio con ellas, si la mirada determinada de los tres mozos servía de indicación.

-Sé una buena alpaca y entra al corral.

Miguel alzó la cabeza y lo miró de costado con un ojo indignado. Ese sujeto estaba buscando que le sacara un dedo, alpaca o lo que fuera.

-¡Bbaaaahh! -Trató de mostrarse intimidante cuando los tres sujetos superaron sus reparos y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente por todos sus frentes. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro y golpeó el piso con sus patas delanteras, pero siendo que apenas les llegaba un poco más arriba del estómago no creía que sintieran mucho miedo ante su acto de agresión. Como último recurso se dispuso a escupirle en la cara al chico que tenía en frente, y el joven cayó hacia atrás pasándose desesperadamente las manos por el rostro.

-¡Lo tengo! -En lo que miraba orgulloso su trabajo uno de los otros le saltó encima, tomando su hocico con una mano y rodeándole el cuello con la otra. Sacudió el cuello como un fideo para soltarse pero no lo consiguió, y pocos minutos después estaba chillando lo más fuerte que le permitía su garganta en medio del rebaño de ovejas, mirando a los tres mozos con ojos llenos de odio.

-Esa bestia está loca, ¿Seguros que queremos dejarla cerca del castillo?

-El rey decidirá si quiere una alpaca loca…

Estaban despedidos, los tres estaban despedidos. ¡Se atrevían a llamar loco a su príncipe! Además, ¿De qué le servían tres mozos de cuadra que no sabían diferenciar entre una llama y una alpaca? ¡Baah!

-¿Y si lo secuestraron? -Martín volvía a tener esa mirada de pánico en el rostro, con la piel pálida y los ojos enormes, mirando de un lado a otro como un pájaro enjaulado. Manuel solo quería sacudirlo y darle un par de golpes para que se relajara, o terminaría volviéndolo histérico a él también.

-¿Quién iba a querer un animal tan feo? -Martín se tomó un segundo para dedicarle una mirada irritada antes de volver a su baile de paloma. Manuel le sacó la lengua aunque el rubio no lo estuviera mirando, solo quería quitarle un poco de tensión al momento, no era para que se pusiera tan pesado- Es Miguel… como llama, una llama-Miguel, debe haber un rastro en alguna parte, cortinas mordidas, jarrones rotos, restos de pelo, tal vez un poco de excremento en el…

-¡Es el príncipe, Manuel! ¡No va a estar haciendo en cualquier parte! -La cara de Martín recuperó el color en un instante, con las mejillas rojas de rabia o vergüenza, el brujo no sabía.

-¡Es una Llama! No creo que le importe tanto en su estado… -Vio los ojos del rubio encenderse, y este estaba por abrir la boca para gritarle un par de cosas cuando al final del pasillo aparecieron tres mozos hablando lo suficientemente alto como para escucharlos.

-Debimos ponerla en el barro con los cerdos, a ver si le gusta a la tonta alpaca… -Iba diciendo uno con la cara fruncida y lágrimas de cocodrilo en el borde de los ojos mientras enredaba un pedazo de tela alrededor de sus dedos.

-Creo que era una llama, la verdad…

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Ese demonio-llama me mordió! Puede ser un guanaco por lo que me importa…

El pequeño noble y el brujo se miraron y decidieron sin hablar que esa era la llama que estaban buscando.

Mientras tanto Miguel estaba ideando su plan de escape.

No era un plan per se, más bien un instinto, o en lo único que su cerebro simplista de llama podía pensar en aquel momento, y eso era saltar la cerca. No podía ser taaan difícil, los caballos lo hacían, y los perros a veces. Las llamas también debían poder hacerlo. Quizás, seguramente, tal vez.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, con la cerca de madera en frente, y gritó un par de veces para que el resto de las ovejas se apartaran y le dieran espacio. Las lanudas señoras lo miraban con desinterés pero al menos le hicieron el favor de acatar sus órdenes, no como los más-que-despedidos mozos.

Levantó las patas un par de veces sintiendo la tierra debajo de ellas, contó hasta tres y con la mirada centrada en el palo más alto de la cerca corrió en su dirección. A unos pasos de distancia se dispuso a saltar, pero sus patas delanteras se enredaron con las de atrás y en vez de pasar ágilmente sobre la cerca, estrelló la mitad del cuerpo contra ella, dando una pirueta de medio giro y cayendo de cara contra el suelo al otro lado del corral.

-¡Bbaaa-aah!

Manuel y Martín llegaron justo a tiempo para ver su torpe fracaso, y se estremecieron un poco al sentir el golpe seco que su hocico hizo contra el piso.

-Ouch… -Los dos chicos salieron de su estupor en cuanto la llama comenzó a sacudir las piernas para volver a pararse. Martín fue disparado al lado del animal, mientras el brujo lo seguía a un paso más moderado, mirando la cerca de madera y luego la llama, guardándose sus risas para otro día.

-¡Miguel! ¡¿Estás bien?! -Martín inmediatamente llevó sus manos al pelo de la llama en cuanto esta se puso de pie, sacudiéndole la tierra de los costados, el cuello y la cara. El príncipe-llama mientras tanto bufó, movió las orejas y sacudió la cabeza mientras le lloraba al rubio y le mostraba los dientes.

-Ay, no seas llorón Miguel, nadie te mandó a saltar la cerca -A pesar de lo que decía, se acercó al igual que Martín y entre los dos buscaron por entre la lana algún indicio de que tuviera más que solo rasguños.

-¡Iiiiaaaghh! -Miguel volvió a sacudir su cabeza y de mala gana dejó que lo revisaran. En tanto, paseó su mirada por los alrededores por si alguien se había interesado más de la cuenta en sus asuntos, pero aparte del ganado los corrales estaban vacíos. Fue durante su revisión del perímetro que se topó con la verde pradera que se extendía al norte del castillo. Sus instintos salvajes inundaron sus venas, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo estaba saltando alegremente hacia aquellos pastos. La llama dentro de él se sentía completamente realizada brincando por el campo.

-¡Volvé Miguel! ¡¿Pero qué pasa con vos?! -El rubio cayó hacia atrás por la sorpresa, casi ni notó el barro manchando su pantalón por mirar a la llama que de un momento a otro decidió ponerse a saltar como loco.

-¡Argh! -Manuel lo levantó de un solo tirón, y juntos fueron detrás del príncipe que ignoraba todos sus gritos- ¡Dejas de saltar ahora mismo, _su alteza_! ¡O juro que te dejare con cola por el resto de tus días!

- _¡Miguel!_

El príncipe siguió saltando sin importarle los dos chicos que sin rendirse lo perseguían, simplemente saltaba hacia otro lado si alguno lograba ponerse en su camino, y seguía brincando felizmente por el prado en cuanto los niños terminaban en el piso por chocar uno contra el otro en su alocada persecución.

-¡Con cola y con pelo en todo el cuerpo, Miguel! -Gritó el brujo desde el suelo, agitando los brazos para quitarse su larga túnica de la cara. Martín a su lado estaba más preocupado de escupir tierra que de ayudarlo.

-¡Bbaaa-ah! -Miguel saltó y brincó hasta que un perro le salió al encuentro. Sin ladrarle si quiera se le acercó, solo llegó a su lado y comenzó a empujarlo en otra dirección- ¡Iiaaahh! -Exclamó indignado, y trató de saltar por encima del perro pero no hubo caso.

-¡Eso muchacho! ¡Buen perro! -Solo gracias a eso es que lograron alcanzarlo, y en cuanto Manuel tuvo al príncipe al alcance le tiró la oreja haciendo que lo mirara- ¡Hasta aquí llegaste, lunático! ¿Dónde pensabas llegar? -Ni por sus sufridos chillidos lo soltó, ni siquiera por los ojos de cordero o la cara que le puso Martín. Iba a arrastrar al tonto de Miguel hasta el castillo aunque le sacara los dedos con esos horrendos dientes.

-¡Ehh, esa es mi llama! -Un anciano apareció de pronto junto a los tres. Cuatro si contaban al perro que seguía empujando a Miguel. Manuel y Martín miraron al anciano por un momento, luego a Miguel, y después se miraron uno al otro.

-Ah, no lo creo, señor... -Comenzó el rubio, mirando al viejo y hablándole amablemente.

-Sí lo es, se nos perdió y Pacha la encontró.

 _"Pacha"_ dio un ladrido y movió la cola, sin dejar de mirar a la llama que había encontrado para su amo.

-No lo es, es mía y me la tengo que llevar, permiso... -Manuel tuvo que soltar la oreja de Miguel, pero por si acaso todavía tenía una mano enterrada en la lana del lomo de la llama. Dio dos pasos, guiando a Miguel con él, pero Pacha dio un ladrido y saltó en frente de ellos para que no se fueran- ¡Chuu! -Agitó la mano enfrente del perro, pero lo único que hizo este fue lamerle los dedos.

-Pero es mi llama, es la negra que me falta.

El rubio miró al brujo con nerviosismo, pensando cómo le explicaban al anciano el malentendido.

-¡No lo es! -Manuel estaba a muy poco de hacer una pataleta, y sus pataletas eran más mágicas y peligrosas que las del resto del reino. Probablemente. La verdad no recordaba ninguna en ese momento pero debían ser feas. Sentía su magia agitándose en su interior por lo ridículo y frustrante que estaba siendo aquel día.

-Sí lo es, es negra y chica como la mía.

-No es suya, cuéntelas de nuevo caballero.

-Manu...

Solo cuando Martín le tocó el brazo se percató que el chico estaba a su lado. El rubio señalaba a dos guardias que venían bajando la colina desde los corrales. El brujo se quedó en blanco mirando a los dos hombres, y con el pánico embargándolo solo atinó a tomarle la mano a Martín y agarrar con más fuerza a Miguel. Los dos guardias no tardaron en llegar junto al pequeño grupo, y luego de darle una mirada extrañada al brujo de la corte quisieron saber qué estaba pasando.

-Quieren llevarse a mi llama -Los acusó inmediatamente el anciano y su perro lo apoyó con un ladrido. La cara de Martín se tornó pálida mientras la de Manuel se enrojecía.

-¡Que no es su llama! ¡Es mía! -Los dos guardias miraron afligidos entre uno y el otro, pero cuando dejaron sus ojos sobre Manuel era claro a quién le estaban creyendo más el cuento.

-Excelencia, ¿Está seguro? -Preguntó uno, y hasta parecía con miedo de estar cuestionándolo. Manuel era joven, _muy joven,_ pero eso no quitaba que tuviera una reputación que lo precediera.

-¡Pero si no es su llama! -Exclamó el brujo. Miró a los guardias y al anciano, y trató de pensar en algún hechizo que incapacitara a los tres lo suficiente para llegar al castillo con Miguel y Martín.

-Manu...-El rubio estaba pensando lo mismo y le apretaba la mano una y otra vez, exigiendo que hiciera algo más que pelear con los guardias y el viejo.

-¡Sí es la mía! Pacha la rastreó y la encontró.

-Bueno, con todo respeto para Pacha, no es muy buen cazador que digamos...

-Excelencia -Uno de los guardias intervino antes de que pudiera seguir ofendiendo al hombre- ¿Por qué no deja que el caballero se lleve la llama? Seguramente el rey vaya a darle otra...

-¡No! -Tiró tanto de la lana de Miguel que este llegó a dar un salto. A su otro lado Martín comenzaba a respirar aceleradamente y tambalearse de un lado a otro. Tenían que salir de ahí antes de que los guardias le quitaran a Miguel o que Martín se desmayara- No puede, es mi llama, es especial...

-Es la negra que me falta.

-¡No lo es!

-Alteza... -Los guardias lo miraban con súplica en los ojos, comenzando a cansarse de aquella conversación.

-¡No se la puede llevar!

-¿Por qué no...?

-¡¡PORQUE ES EL PRÍNCIPE!!

Todos se quedaron en silencio y con la boca abierta después del grito desesperado de Martín.

En vista y considerando todas las otras cosas locas que pasaban en torno a las brujas, y en particular a las brujas de la corte, en este caso Manuel, los guardias no necesitaron muchas más explicaciones para comprarse la historia. En poco tiempo Manuel, Martín y Miguel estuvieron en la sala del trono frente al rey. Un muy exaltado y preocupado rey.

-¡Mi sucesor! ¡El futuro rey… _una alpaca_! -Gritaba levantando los brazos y caminando de un lado al otro frente a los tres niños. Luego de tres pasadas más se volteó hacia ellos y apuntó con el dedo a los dos que parecían humanos- ¡¿Cómo dejaron que esto pasara?!

-En realidad es una llama, las alpacas…-Comenzó diciendo Manuel, mirando el dedo que tenía frente a la cara. Martín con suerte seguía parado a su lado con las rodillas temblándole, pero encontró la energía suficiente para darle un codazo.

-¡Manuel! -Su grito hizo que el brujito cerrara la boca y finalmente lo mirara con ojos un tanto asustados- ¡Da igual lo que sea! ¡Solo quiero saber cómo pensaban arreglarlo! -El rey se cruzó de brazos y con una sola mirada logró que los dos niños y la llama se encogiera sobre sí mismos y lo observaran con ojos culpables- Ya que no pensaron en decírselo a nadie, supongo que sabían exactamente lo que hacían...

Los niños miraron al piso, con la cabeza de Miguel casi llegando al suelo al agachar el cuello.

-Estábamos en eso... eh, señor -Dijo Manuel después de un tiempo, viendo que el rey en verdad quería una respuesta y los otros dos no se atrevían a decir ni "Mu". O "Baah", como sea que Miguel hiciera.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Simplemente fantástico! ¿Cuándo pensaban decirme? ¿Algún día esta semana? ¿O iban a esconder al príncipe hasta que lo coronaran rey?

Manuel estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre eso, pero entre el codazo de Martín y la suave mordida de Miguel entendió que mejor dejaba la boca cerrada.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes tres?

Mientras el rey seguía regañándolos y Manuel y Martín trataban de excusarse, el príncipe Julio, que había permanecido en silencio y a un lado del trono durante todo ese tiempo, finalmente se acercó a su hermano a quien no había dejado de mirar en ningún momento. Miguel observó su avance algo curioso, y más extrañado quedó cuando el pequeño de seis años se detuvo a su lado y alzó sus brazos como si quisiera que lo levantara. Tardó un poco más de la cuenta en entender lo que quería, y agitó la cabeza con fuerza cuando lo hizo.

-¿Por favor? -Julio le abrió grande los ojos y siguió con los brazos extendidos, hasta que Miguel se rindió y bajó un poco el cuerpo para que su hermanito pudiera montarlo-¡Siii!

Dieron una vuelta completa a la sala antes de que el rey se percatara.

-¡Julio! ¡Tu hermano no es un caballo! ¡Déjalo! -Se volteó nuevamente hacia Manuel y Martín y esta vez los apuntó con ambas manos.

-¡Se van inmediatamente con el escribano y empiezan a buscar cómo arreglar todo esto!

-¿Por qué no puede quedarse así? -Preguntó Julio desde la espalda de su hermano.

La noticia sobre la transformación del príncipe no pudo mantenerse en secreto como primero quiso el rey, con la necesidad de arreglar un cuarto para Miguel, porque con su forma actual sus aposentos no iban a servirle de mucho, tuvo que hacerse uso de algunos sirvientes, y desde ellos la noticia no tardó en extenderse al resto del castillo. Los sirvientes pronto se estaban turnando para entrar a la habitación o recorrer los pasillos cercanos con la esperanza de alcanzar algún atisbo del príncipe-llama. A Miguel eso poco le importó, acurrucado entre sus enormes cojines y con comida a rebozar en varios platos alrededor de su improvisada cama.

Los que no tuvieron una noche tan agradable fueron Martín y Manuel, junto a los escribas, el galeno y cualquier aprendiz de mago disponible en el pueblo. El grupo permaneció encerrado en los archivos del reino, buscando incansablemente entre pergaminos, libros y diarios personales, alguna pista sobre qué hacer para regresar al príncipe a su forma original.

Los dos niños llevaban horas sentados junto al galeno y el joven aprendiz del escribano, leyendo libro tras libro, iluminados con un par de velas en medio de la noche. Martín llevaba cabeceando y luchando para mantener sus ojos abiertos como por una media hora cuando en el libro de historia que tenía en frente apareció un bosquejo parecido a la corona que había causado todo esto. Pestañeó varias veces tratando de ver la página completa y leer un par de letras, pero cuando su cabeza cansada no pudo hacer más que entender un par de frases, llamó la atención de Sebastián y le entregó el libro para que él lo revisara.

El rubio de lentes miró confundido el dibujo por un momento, pero pronto sus ojos se iluminaron y se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Martín encontró algo! ¡Encontramos algo! -Como moscas todos se juntaron alrededor de la mesa mientras Sebastián leía las indicaciones a un lado del boceto que el escribano de la época había tomado.

Manuel, quien estaba despierto todavía por pura fuerza de voluntad se encontró sonriendo al enterarse que, efectivamente, aquel regalo había sido una broma de su tatara tatara tatara abuela la bruja Malena la Picaresca para el príncipe de la época, Emiliano el Fastidioso. Era una gran noticia para él saber que desde siempre su familia había estado llena de gente traviesa, y que molestar a la corona era una vieja tradición.

Luego de confirmar que, sí, era la corona, también el hechizo y la solución que estaban buscando, comenzaron a preparar todo para curar al príncipe al día siguiente, aunque de todo eso Martín no supo nada, puesto que se quedó dormido sobre la mesa poco después de asegurar que sí era la cosa que le había mostrado Miguel.

Teniendo en cuenta el susto que le dio a los tres niños, y el revuelo que causó en el castillo la noticia de la transformación del príncipe, la solución para el hechizo fue increíblemente simple. El galeno tuvo que hacer una poción y moler unas especias, Manuel solo debió recitar un par de palabras después de que convencieron a Miguel de comerse todo, y luego de una explosión de luces la corona terminó rebotando en el piso de piedra y el príncipe quedó en dos piernas en medio de la sala del trono. El regaño que se llevaron los tres luego de que todo se resolvió fue más épico que la búsqueda de la cura.

-¡A la próxima que quieran ir y jugar con lo primero que vean piénselo dos veces! ¡Los dejaré un mes como lo que sea que se conviertan, a ver si aprenden de una vez a no jugar con fuerzas fuera de su control! ¿Quedó claro, jovencitos? -Terminó cruzado de brazos, sentado en el trono, mirando hacia abajo a los tres niños que recibían sus regaños con la cabeza inclinada hacia el piso.

-¡Entendido papá! -Respondió Miguel, moviendo hacia atrás los hombros para mirarlo con una expresión seria en la cara.

-¡Sí, su Majestad, por supuesto! -Martín asintió repetidamente, sin poder mirar a su soberano a la cara por la vergüenza que sentía manchándole las mejillas.

-Ahh, yo no prometo nada -Dijo Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros y ganándose las miradas irritadas de los niños y el suspiro resignado del rey. ¿Pero qué esperaban? ¡Era un brujo! Jugar con los poderes que nadie entendía estaba en la naturaleza de su trabajo.


End file.
